


A Gathering on 57th

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crossword Puzzles, Fluff, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Quentin and Eliot frequent a coffee shop in their old age.





	A Gathering on 57th

She had their orders started as she saw them approach. They always came in about the same time every morning and got the same thing. She even took out the newspaper for them. 

This was her little ritual with them, her favorite customers. They were such a cute old couple. She thought they were in their seventies but never bothered to ask. 

She watched as they walked in. The shorter one, Quentin, held the door for his husband Eliot. He'd gotten a cane in the last year she'd noticed. They were mumbling something as they walked up to the counter. 

"Good morning Jenny." Eliot greeted her.

"Good morning! I've got your usuals all started!" she was always supposed to smile, but with them it was always genuine. 

They both smiled at her.

"You're the best Jenny!" Quentin replied as he paid for their order.

She watched as they got their usual table in the corner. 

They were laughing about something when she walked over with their drinks. 

"Thank you Jenny!" they both said as she put them on the table. 

She watched them as she got back behind the counter. They were doing the crossword together. She hoped she could be that happy and in love when she grew old.


End file.
